One shoot SookieEric
by twilightdu51
Summary: Si Sookie n'était pas infifférente a Eric depuis le début et qu'avec leur lien cela soit renforcé et si elle avait retrouvé Eric après la mort de Godric, que se serait-il passé ? venir lire C'est le 1er essais je voudrais des avis


Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je me lance dans un one-shoot sur l'amour d'Eric et Sookie , je reste dans l'univers des vampires car je l'adore.

Résumé : Si Sookie n'était pas indifférente à Eric depuis le début et qu'avec leur lien, cela soit renforcé et si elle avait été le retrouvé après la mort de Godric, que ce serait-il passé ?

J'espère que ce one-shoot vous plaira ….

Quand à mon autre histoire sur Jasper/Bella j'essaierais de mettre la suite cette semaine car je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu plusieurs examens et des problèmes familiaux a gérer donc veuillez m'excuser je sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une histoire.

Bonne lecture

Twilightdu51

…. PDV Sookie

Je pleurais sur le toit, je pleurais pour la mort de ce vampire qui était important pour Eric, l'homme que j'aime en secret, je voulais parler a Bill ce soir mais mes plans on été bouleversé. En Eric, j'ai réussis à découvrir un homme sensible et qui me plait. Il doit être dévasté car perdre son créateur est quelque chose de terrible pour un vampire. Je sens sa souffrance à travers notre lien. Je dois aller le voir, je vais le voir. Il est assis sur son canapé, des larmes de sang sillonnant son visage, je m'assois à coté de lui et lui embrasse la joue, j'aimerais l'embrasser sur la bouche mais je me rappelle a temps que je n'ai pas le droit, qu'il ne m'aime pas et a ces pensées un élan de souffrance me serre le cœur et bien sûr Eric le sent. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, me prend dans ses bras, me pose sur ses genoux puis me dit : « Ce n'est pas la peine de souffrir pour moi Sookie, je vais vivre ne t'inquiète pas…

PDV Eric

... je vais vivre ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je souffre.

_ Alors pourquoi souffres-tu ? »

Je veux savoir, je veux gommer tout ce qui la fait souffrir, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je l'aime tellement, je voudrais la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour mais je ne peux pas, elle aime Bill et comme le dis la loi des vampires : il l'a choisit alors elle lui appartient, je ne peux rien y faire. Elle me répond : « Pour rien, ce n'est pas grave …

_ Sookie Stackahouse, tu vas me dire ce qui te fais souffrir et tout de suite ! » M'énervais-je

Elle relève son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me répond : « c'est toi qui me fais souffrir, toi et toi seul parce que tu m'as fais tomber amoureux de toi alors que tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu savais comme ca me tue de ne pas pourvoir te toucher et t'embrasser quand et comme je le veux. »

Elle vient de me déballer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et ça me fais mal qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit : je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait…

PDV Sookie

Il fait la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins il m'embrasse, je me permets d'espérer un peu et répond à son baiser. Je lui autorise l'entrée de ma boucher et nos langues commencent alors une valse endiablée à bout de souffle je me sépare de lui a regret et commence à m'enfuir, je ne veux pas qu'il me détruise, qu'il me brise le cœur, mais c'est un vampire alors il me rattrape et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit : « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises cela, je t'ai aimé depuis ce premier regard ce soir là au Fangtasia tu étais si belle dans cette robe, tu étais si pure, si éblouissante que je n'ai voulu qu'une seule chose, c'est de te prendre au milieu du Fangtasia devant tout le monde pour leur montrer que tu m'appartiens »

Je l'embrasse, je suis tellement heureuse, notre baiser lent et tendre au début devient vite langoureux et urgent. On a besoin l'un de l'autre, en une fraction de seconde nous sommes nus sur un lit, lui au dessus de moi. Il me regarde et me dis…

PDV Eric

Je la regarde et lui dis : « Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça, si on le fait, on partagera notre sang et tu seras affiché aux yeux du monde comme étant mienne, tu devras parler à Bill, lui dire que c'est finit entre vous et que tu ne veux plus qu'il t'approche.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité, tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux je te fais entièrement confiance. J'irais parler à Bill demain mais là si tu ne t'occupes pas de moi je vais mourir de désir pour toi. »

Je ris et plonge sur ses lèvres en me rendant a quel point j'ai de la chance qu'un tel trésor m'aime et mette sa vie entre mes mains : je me jure de ne jamais lui faire du mal.

Je quitte ses lèvres et descend dans son cou, mes crocs sont sortis d'eux-mêmes, je les frotte contre sa carotide mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je descends sur ses seins en prends un dans ma bouche et l'autre dans ma main, je titille ses tétons, elle pousse un cri, elle me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi et moi je la désire tellement que mon érection en est presque douloureuse. Enfin, je suis en elle nous poussons tout les deux cris de plaisirs, nous sommes enfin réunis, et nous le resterons pour le reste de l'éternité. Je m'entaille le cou et lui dis de boire puis je la mords, nous atteignons l'extase en même temps, en buvant le sang de l'autre, c'est une expérience incroyable. Je retombe sur Sookie sans pour autant faire peser mon poids sur elle, je ressors d'elle, elle pousse un grognement de mécontentement. Je me couche a coté d'elle et elle vient se lover directement contre moi.

PDV Sookie

Je viens de vivre la plus incroyable des expériences, je pensais que le sexe avec Bill était bien mais avec Eric c'est encore mieux, il n'y a pas d'expression pour définir ce sentiment de plénitude, nous avons échangé nos sang, je me sens liée a lui, je suis sienne et ce pour toujours. Je demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'implique cet échange de sang ?

_ Nous sommes liés éternellement, nous ressentons ce que l'autre ressent nous sommes connectés, tu as mon odeur mélangé a la tienne ce qui te présente comme étant mienne ce qui est logique. C'est a peu près tout.

_ D'accord, je vais parler à Bill, tu viens avec moi ?

_ Veux-tu que je vienne ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est mieux que je lui parle d'abord toute seule, mais si ca tourne mal tu viens d'accord ?

_D'accord mais si il te fait du mal, je ne serais pas en mesure de me retenir et je le tuerais.

_ D'accord, je reviens vite ! »

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et pars voir Bill, je le trouve dans sa chambre, il relève la tête dès qu'il s'aperçoit de ma présence, il renifle l'air et son visage se métamorphose, il est en colère. Il demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'Eric t'as fais, pourquoi son odeur est mélangée à la tienne ?

_ Je ne t'aime plus Bill, c'est finis je suis avec Eric, je sais c'est brutal, mais mes sentiments me sont tombés dessus comme ça. Eric et moi avons échangé nos sangs c'est pour ça que son odeur est mélangée à la mienne. »

_ Tu n'as pas le droit , tu m'appartiens !

Bill est dans une rage noir, il se rue sur moi puis commence a me frapper, je panique…

PDV Eric

Je sens sa panique, sa douleur, si il a touché a un seul de ses cheveux il ne ressort pas vivant de sa chambre. Je cours, je me dépêche, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, ce n'est qu'une humaine, que peut-elle faire contre un vampire ? J'arrive, elle à terre, elle saigne et lui il la frappe et se nourrit d'elle en même temps, je rentre dans une rage noir, je le frappe aussi fort que je peux, j'évacue ma fureur puis je le tue. Je m'approche de Sookie et je m'aperçois qu'elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il faut que je la transforme, je ne veux pas la perdre. Je la mords et la transforme en espérant qu'elle y survive.

_**10 ans plus tard**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire, nous fêtons nos 10 ans ensemble et. Je me souviens de cette journée où j'ai faillis la perdre où j'ai eu tellement peur mais aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux et nous filons le parfait amour.

MON Amour apparait devant moi dans une robe rouge sang, elle est renversante de féminité et de sensualité. Cette soirée va encore être une soirée formidable comme toute celle que je vis avec elle.

Je lui fais l'amour pendant des heures puis lorsque nous sommes fatigués, je lui demande : « Sookie ?

_ Oui mon chéri ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme selon les traditions vampires ?

_ OUI OUI OUI ! je t'aime tant comment pourrais-je dire non ?

_ Je t'aime Sookie »

Et voilà comment Sookie est devenue ma femme.

THE END

….

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ca vous a plus, c'est mon premier lemon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop moche, moi je le trouve pas très bon, mais voilà…

Donnez-moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, s'il vous plait

A la prochaine

Twilightdu51


End file.
